Two Moons
by BabyMoonLay
Summary: ini adalah kerajaan Two Moons dimana kehidupan yang tak biasa ada di sini. summary macam apa ini? T.T nah.. ini Yaoi with All Couple EXO as main castnya. rate T-M, NC, M-preg, silahkan dibaca. enjoy...!


**Two Moons| EXO Official Couple | FF Yaoi**

Author : BabyMoonLay

Cast : All Member EXO, dan Figuran Lainnya. XD

Gendre : Humor, Fantasy, Romance, Misteri, Dll

Rating : e-M-u dessu... Kekeke... (yang belum cukup umur. MENJAUH)

Disclaimer : EXO, SMent, Orang Tua mereka, Tuhan, Dsb.

A/N : Yo..! Wadhupp Sist/Bro...! Saya kembali dari gua hantu setelah bertapa sejenak. Dan mendapatkan wangsit untuk membuat sebuah cerita absurd ini. Jadi, bagus dan tidaknya, lucu dan tidaknya, atau menarik dan tidaknya. Bukan menjadi masalah yang penting ide dalam otak saya bisa tersalurkan lewat FF ini. No comment no problem, yang penting semua senang, OK?! Dannn... Ini adalah Fict rate-M pertama saya. Artinya, ada adegan asemnya loh.. ~.^b  
Don't Like Don't Read... No Bash, No Flame, yang terpenting. NO COPAS.!  
Baiklah...

Here We Go...!

Once upon a time, berdirilah sebuah kerajaan antah berantah yang disebut kerajaan Two Moons. Bertanya tentang nama kerajaan ini bisa Two Moons, karena Raja negara ini maunya seperti itu! Jadi jangan protes. Hey! Kau tau nasib orang yang protes tentang nama kerajaan ini?

Mau tau ajah, atau mau tau banget?

Ciyuz?

Baiklah.  
Kau tau, Orang yang berani protes, akan mendapatkan hukuman yang sangat pedih. Yaitu menonton video NC All Couple EXO 48 jam nonstop. Letak penyiksaanya adalah, anda tidak boleh histeris, jejeritan tidak jelas, dan tidak boleh mimisan apalagi pingsan. Sampai itu terjadi...

Kreek...

You Wiil Be Die.~

Oh... Aku tak mampu membayangkanya. Itu sangat kejam kawan.

Nah, jangan

protes, Ok!?

Kerajaan Two Moons ini berdiri sejak negara api menyerang, dan semua pahlawan dari planet EXO dikirim ke dunia untuk melawan negara api. Tetapi kedua negara melakukan musyawarah antar dua Raja, maka negara api melakukan genjatan senjata terhadap kerajaan Two Moons. Masyarakat di buat penasaran dengan kesepakatan yang tiba-tiba itu. Tetapi perjanjian antara kerajaan Two Moons dan negara api sangat rahasia. Sehingga sampai saat ini tak ada yang mengetahui isi perjanjian yang telah di sepakati antara dua kubu itu. Biarlah menjadi misteri ilahi.

Sementara itu, para pahlawan negara EXO hijrah ke London(?). Artinya mereka menetap di kerajaan Two Moons, katanya udah pewe disini. Karena cewek-ceweknya pada kece badai. Lagian di planet EXO gak ada yang menarik, lirik kiri bukit batu, lirik kanan debu semua. Ntar mereka berubah jadi batu dan debu. Kan mubazir tuh tampang mereka yang pada awesome sebadai setsunami. Nah dari itu mereka katanya mau berkembang biak di bumi ajah. Tepatnya di kerajaan Two Moons. Ok deh mas Bro! Sukses ya...

...

"oh kakanda, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Anak kita yang cuma sebiji itu tak mau keluar kamar semenjak kemarin!?" terlihat seorang 'Ratu' mundar-mandir didepan seorang Raja yang sedang duduk anteng di kursi kekuasaanya. Ntu raja enak banget duduknya, kelingking kiri lagi ngupil, tangan kanan nyomot sebiji anggur. Ntar tangannya ketukar? Silahkan dibayangkan sendiri.  
Mata sang Raja sedang memerhatikan tingkah si Ratu yang menyerupai setrikaan. Enak sih kalau hanya itu, tapi kalau sampai kayang dan koprol seperti ini? Sang Raja cuma bisa bilang

"itu beneran istri saya? Gak ketukar dengan ulat bulu kan?" Sutradara hanya angkat bahu.

"adinda! Janganlah hatimu risau dengan semua yang terjadi, pangeran sedang mengalami masa remaja yang sulit. Jiwanya masih mencari kesejatiannya(?), Ia hanya butuh pengakuan diri. Seharusnya engkau mengizinkan Ia ikut berburu bersama jendral park tempo hari" Raja mencoba menenangkan Ratunya itu. Pria yang aslinya dari China dan menetap di Korea ini menghampiri sang Ratu yang berdiri resah sembari menautkan kedua tangannya yang saling meremas itu. Diraihnya kedua tangan sang Ratu. Tetapi sang Ratu menghempas kuat tangan sang Raja dan mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari Raja. Matanya menatap tak percaya kedua tangannya yang baru dipegang oleh Suaminya itu.

"ada apa wahai permaisuriku, mengapa engkau memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu? Apa aku melukaimu wahai Rembulanku?"

"tidak Kanda, ta-tapi..." keringat menetes dipelipis sang Ratu. Matanya menatap dengan shock. -everyday I Shock~ 'shock'~ everynight I shock~ 'shock'- baiklah persembahan singkat dari boi ben B2st. Berikan uplause...

"terima kasih... Terima kasih... Dengan penghargaan ini, saya berharap B2st dapat terus berkarya, mohon bantuannya" - Junhyung meneteskan air mata. Terharu

"saya hanya berharap agar kita semua dapat bahagia bersama selamanya"- DoJoon tersenyum berkarisma. 'kkyyaaaa~' aku padamu DoJoon Oppaaa..~. Ini teriakan siapa? =.="

"ah... Perhatikan kami terus... Saranghae..." -Hyunseung senyum imut banget. /

"terima kasih untuk Tuhan, ayah, ibu, saudara, Allbeauty, yang selalu mendukung kami. I LOVE U..." KiKwang. ^.~b

"tetap sehat ne... ^^" yoseob

"aku sayang kalian, dukung kami terus yah... Saranghae ^^..." -Dongwoon.

"yak...yak... Ini yang ngundang siapa ini? Terus maksudnya apa itu tadi? Emang situ pada sedang di acara penghargaan apa? Enak bener, boi ben ane saja yang jadi cast.a blon nongol. Ini ajah sedari tadi berdialog tapi namanya belon muncul. Sutradara ini gimana sih? Yang bener dong kalo bikin film.!"

sutradara cuek bebek.

"saya disini hanya sekedar pajangan doang, yang ngatur yah si Author, jadi marahnya jangan kesaya mas. kalem" Sutradaranya sabar yah? ^^

yah... Murka deh si Raja. Tahan bang, baru diawal sudah marah-marah. Ntar perannya diganti, emang situ mau?

"eh, emang bisa gitu? Boleh deh"

"bagaimana kalau saya saja yang jadi Rajanya? Bosan tau dari dulu perannya jadi Cewek.! Saya kan cowok juga" Ratu unjuk tangan dengan semangat

"eerr,, kita permisi dulu yah, terima kasih untuk sekedar nongol doang, jangan lupa honornya ditransfer ke rekening biasa. Dadah~~" karena malas melihat perdebatan antar cast dan Author, akhirnya figuran kita memilih untuk pulang. Lagian mereka masih mau tampil di acara sunatan si Choi seungyoong. Itu loh anaknya mpok GD, yang suaminya biasa nge-rap itu. Si T.O.P~ ih... Anak mereka kan sudah gede'. Gak apdet deh yey~.

Ini kenapa jadi rumpi gini sih Cint~?

"siipp... Bisa diatur. Hati-hati yah..." Ratu lambai-lambai dengan semangat kepada B2st yang telah hilang dibalik asap putih dengan bunyi

'boof'

ternyata mereka sempat mempelajari jurus menghilang dari desa Konoha saat manggung disana. Patut dicontoh

...

"Ratuku, apa kau terluka sedalam ini? Katakanlah padaku. Akan aku tebus kesalahan ini dengan nyawaku" Raja turut kalut dengan keadaan diantara mereka berdua. Bagaimana tidak, Ratu tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari bibirnya yang ranum itu

"ti-tidak yang Mulia, ta-tapi.. Tapi, KENAPA KAU MEMEGANG TANGANKU SETELAH NGUPIL NAGA O'ON!" murka sang Ratu Panda.

Brugh...

Kris a.k.a Raja Pingsang dengan Elitnya. Mendengar teriakan merdu dari Tao sang Ratu. Sekedar info ajah, 'Ratu' sebenarnya sih Cowok. (jelaslah! Namanya ajah TAO gitu.! Ini Authornya goblok yah!?)

"ada apa yang mulia?" seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan raja setelah mendengar teriakan Ratu mereka. Matanya yang sipit, di paksa membola melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan itu, disana terbaring sang Raja. Mata hitamnya melotot keatas, lidahnya terjulur keluar. #gak bisa dibayangkan.

Sementara itu sang Ratu berdiri disamping tubuh sang Raja dengan pisau ditanganya(?). Tapi bo'ong.. :P  
Ratu Tao #gak enak banget nulisnya. Ratu-Tao?

Wkwkwkwkwk... #ctaak..

Pemuda yang masuk tadi masih terpaku ditempat. Kepalanya sedang memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, keningnya sampai mengkerut sampai keriput

"e..eh, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan panglima Jong Dae, Yang Mulia hanya sedang pingsan sebentar" Tao mengelus pipi Kris, bermaksud membangunkan yang Mulia. Aslinya Kris sudah sadar sedari tadi, tapi rejeki gak bisa ditolak bukan? #smirk

Kris membuka matanya sedikit dan memberi kode kepada panglima Jong Dae agar berpura-pura tak menyadarinya.  
'bantu'in gua bro' ternyata Kris melakukan komunikasi lewat mata pada Chen. Emang bisa?

'apaan?' Chen nangkep

'suruh Tao kasih napas buatan' #smirk

'wani piro?' Chen negosiasi

'bulan madu ke bulan bareng Xiumin' Tau ajah neh tiang listrik kelemahan panglima ini

'ok. Deal'. Saahh...

"tapi... Sepertinya yang Mulia Raja sedang pingsang parah, Yang mulia, sebaiknya yang mulia memberikan pernafasan buatan kepada yang mulia Raja. Saya khawatir yang Mulia Raja tak akan sadar" mantap deh aktingnya si abang ChenChen. Iya dong! Bulan madu kebulan tidak boleh tersia-siakan

"benarkah?" Tao sangat kaget. Gini-gini Tao juga cinta mati tau pada Kris. ^.^b  
Chen mengangguk dengan wajah serius. Sungguh meyakinkan. Tao melirik Kris yang masih menutup matanya, wajah tampanya kelihatan tenang, aslinya... Gak tau deh.

"ba-baik. Baiklah... Aku akan melakukannya"

"lakukanlah Yang mulia" Chen semakin mempropokasi. Tao mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kris. Si pirang sudah berdebar-debar menunggu bibir itu menempel dibibir sexynya.

Dekat...

Dekat...

Semakin dekat...

Yak, 0,5 senti lagi, hingga...

Chuu~~

Chen tutup telinga liatnya. Kenapa bisa gitu? Kan Chen juga FanTao Shipper, kalo tutup mata bakal rugi tauk! XP

Bibir itu masih saling menempel, Tao meniupkan nafasnya kedalam mulut Kris. Niatnya mau kasih nafas buatan. Tetapi sesuatu yang lain terjadi. Kris meraih tengkuk Tao dan menekannya semakin rapat, bibirnya yang nakal tidak membuang kesempatan untuk melumat bibir sensual Tao, dikecup, disedot, dan dihisapnya bibir Tao bagian bawah tanpa ampun.

Tao yang terlambat kaget membulatkan mata pandanya. Shock tentu saja. Dirinya mencoba lepas dari Kris, namun tangan Kris lebih lincah dari Tao. Lengan kirinya meraih pinggang Tao , mengakibatkan Sang Ratu jatuh menindih tubuh Kris. Ciuman mereka semakin intens karena lidah Kris yang lincah telah bergelirya didalam mulut Tao. Menginfasi daerah kekuasaan sang Ratu.

Chen? Jangan tanya dimana. Karena sang Panglima telah keluar sejak Kris menarik tubuh Tao kebawah. Ia sudah tau kelanjutan dari adegan itu, Chen hanya mengambil 1 foto dan keluar. Tidak mau menganggu katanya, mendingan pulang kerumah siap-siap menuju kebulan untuk bulan madu. Sungguh! Chen sudah tak sabar.

"emang situ yakin bisa kebulan?" biasa Author Kepo.

"hah? Kok nanyanya gitu? Jelas dong!" Chen gak nyante

"ck...ck... Maaf panglima, anda telah ditipu oleh sang Raja. Pesawat kebulan sedang diservice, mungkin 3 tahun depan bisa selesai, karena pesawat itu habis nabrak pluto(?)" Author mesem-mesem.  
Chen pongo mendengar penjelasan barusan. Dirinya murka, merasa tertipu oleh Raja. Wajah Chen memerah padam, Nafasnya memburu seperti banteng mau ngamuk. Kalau bantengnya seganteng ini mah, ditunggu banget ngamuknya. Kekekeke...

"DUIJJAAANNNGGGG... SIALAAANNN... NAGA KAMPRET! LOE NGEBO'ONGIN GUA LOE... AAGHHH..." Chen teriak prustasi, dijambak-jambak deh tuh rambut, padahal baru juga krimbat kemaren. Chen melangkah dengan murka kearah ruangan Yang Mulia Raja. Kakinya menghentak-hentak, niat banget ngeruntuhin istana. Untung Chen gak punya kekuatan mengendalitan bumi, coba iya? Wah... Bisa hancur semuanya.

Tunggu dulu...

Apaan?

Tunggu dulu... Sepertinya ada yang kelupaan deh...?

Apaan sih? Absurd banget jadi orang.!?

Eh, bukannya Chen bisa mengendalikan petir yah?

HAAH?

Ops...!

Mati kita... SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIANN... KITA AKAN GOSONG...!

"bener juga yah? Kenapa gak kepikiran dari tadi?"  
Chen menghentikan langkahnya. Tersadar dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Tak ter elakkan, seringai mengerikan muncul dari bibir tipis itu.

"MATI KAU WU YI FAN... HAHAHAHAHAHA..."

...

"ah...ah~.. Ge..ge-ge, sho~stoph..ah~oh.." tubuh Tao terlonjak-lonjak keatas akibat perbuatan Kris. Tubuhnya telah basah oleh peluh. Daerah leher dan bahunya telah penuh dengan kissmark berwarna ungu bercampur dengan air liur. Mungkin milik Kris. Dengan Pakaian terbuka hingga pinggang dan menggantung dikedua lenganya. Kedua Lengan Sang Ratu melingkari leher Kris menopang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh, mengingat posisinya sedang duduk dipangkuan Kris. Uke On Top. #mantabb...

Kaki jenjangnya terbuka lebar, buttnya yang putih dan sexy itu mengapit little Kris dengan erat. Membuat Kris mengerang nikmat merasakan jepitan(?) dan pijatan dinding hangat sang terkasih. Kedua tangan kekarnya mengapit pinggang ramping itu, menaik turunkan dengan tempo teratur, dari perlahan yang semakin cepat.  
Membuat desahan Tao semakin Liar.  
"uh...ah...ah...oh... Krish-gehh.." seperti itulah

"ughh... Tao..kha-kau.. Ugh.. Sho.. Tigh~..." so pleasure...~

Tao semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris, lonjakannya semakin cepat seiring 'serangan' yang dilakukan oleh Kris. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya, bibirnya yang terlihat merah dan bengkak terbuka dan menutup seperti ikan kehilangan air.

It's so damn good!

"anghh... Ge... Ak-akh... Akuh.. So close..~" Tao semakin menjepit little Kris, Ia sudah hampir sampai, tubuh telanjangnya bergetar dalam rengkuhan Kris. Kris yang mengerti meraih milik Tao yang sedari tadi mengacung tinggi, precum mengalir sedari tadi dari sana. Kris mengocoknya semakin cepat tanpa mengurangi tempo serangannya. Tao semakin blingsatan dengan sentuhan Kris , ditambah lumatan pada nipple kirinya yang dimanja oleh bibir nakal Suaminya itu. Jilat, kecup, sedot.

Angh~... Tao gak nahan.

Ok... End.!

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkkkk...

Tenang-tenang... Yang sabar toh, tarik napas dulu.

Ok...

Lanjut...

"angh... Baby,. Me.. To~ damnh.. So goodh ah..." merasakan bahwa spermanya akan segera datang, Kris mengubah posisi mereka. Diturunkannya Tao dari pangkuannya kemudian membalikkan tubuh Tao yang lelah. Penetrasi dari belakang adalah kesukaanya. Dogy style. /

"anghh..." tubuh Tao melengkung, lenguhannya semakin menjadi, apalagi holenya yang beberapa detik lalu kosong langsung dimasuki dengan kasar oleh suaminya itu.

"ge~ah.. ah~ harder.."

Tao mengeratkan pegangan pada lengan sofa yang menjadi saksi pergulatan panas antara dua insan yang sedang memadu kasih itu. Kegiatan yang hampir klimaks itu membuat suhu ruangan semakin panas. Yang mau nawarin es degan bisa melalui po box 3x0 101431.

Kris kembali meraih little Tao yang sempat terabaikan. Kembali dimainkan dengan cepat. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oohhh...ge- le-bih ceh-cepathh~ ah.. ak-akhu~ akh! Yak Ge! Lepas~ ah "

Tao yang tak tahan lagi menjerit tertahan ketika dirasakannya jempol Kris menutup jalan keluarnya.

"ugh... Tahan sedikit baby, kita akan keluar bersama. Ah.." tubuh Kris tak berbeda jauh dengan Tao. Peluh membasahi tubuh polos itu yang sedang bekerja keras.  
Tao semakin menggeleng liar ketika cairannya tertahan diujung. Kakinya sudah lemas menahan bobot tubuhnya, hampir saja Ia jatuh bersimpuh seandainya Kris tak segera menopang tubuh ringkihnya.

"haah~ ge... Cepatlahhh..." tubuh itu semakin terhentak, apalagi ketika titik termanisnya disentuh dengan liar berkali-kali oleh Kris.

Tao ingin keluaaaarrrr...

Mengerti akan keadaan Tao yang tak mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi, Kris mengeluarkan little Kris hingga ujungnya saja yang berada didalam sana. Dan...

Jleeb... Jlebb..

Dengan dua 'serangan' telak Kris menumbuk prostat Tao, membuat sang Ratu mendongak dengan mata terpejam. Oh man! Kris sangat tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Good Job.

Kris mengerang penuh kenikmatan merasakan juniornya dijepit dengan ketat oleh hole Tao, seketika cairan sperma memenuhi hole Tao. Kris sudah klimaks. Dilepas ibu jarinya yang sejak tadi memenjara Tao, membuat sperma yang sejak tadi ditahannya berlomba untuk keluar membasahi jari-jari Kris.

"well done my Queen" Kris mengecup pundak Tao yang terekspos, Tao hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati klimaksnya yang sempat tertahan.

Brugh...

Tubuh itu seketika ambruk kepermukaan sofa dengan nafas yang terengah hebat. Diraihnya dengan rakus udara disekitar dengan mata terpejam. Peluh tak berhenti mengaliri paras cantiknya. Kris tersenyum senang melihat pemandangan indah di bawahnya. Dada yang naik turun, wajah yang merona, bibir yang semakin sexy dengan rona merah dan bengkak yang mulai samar, sehelai kain tipis yang menggantung dilengan, puting yang dihiasi bercak-bercak merah. Pandangan Kris Turun kebawah, sedikit terkekeh melihat Little panda yang putih merona sudah tidur. Ditambah lelehan Sperma dikedua paha dalam Tao yang merupakan percampuran antara keduanya.

Fuck...! U are So damn sexy baby Panda!.

Kris sangat berharap agar Sperma yang telah ditembakkan dalam-dalam itu akan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. You-know-what-i-mean-lah. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun sudah besar dan membutuhkan adik.

Benar kan?

Tak menghiraukan posenya yang sangat mengundang, Tao memilih tidur. Tubuhnya sangat lelah walaupun mereka hanya bermain 2 ronde. Tapi kekuatan Kris yang merupakan jelmaan Naga itu jangan di anggap remeh.

Merasa kasihan melihat keadan Tao, Kris yang sudah memakai celananya dan memakai asal jubah kebesaranya sehingga memperlihatkan dada bidang itu. Dijamin, EXOtics yang liat pada Histeris Gaje. Tapi sorry kawan! Properti milik Tao pake (,)

diangkatnya tubuh Tao menuju sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan dengan kamar mereka. Langkah tegap ini menyusuri lorong yang menghubungkan kedua ruangan itu. Langkah itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah ranjang king size bertiang empat dengan kelambu tipis berwarna merah, bedcover selembut sutra itu terlihat sangat halus -juga berwarna merah-. Direbahkan tubuh Ratu itu dengan lembut. Kris menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh indah itu. Diperhatikan wajah Tao yang damai dalam tidurnya. Kris memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdebar kencang

Deg... deg..

"Astaga.! Gua pasti keren banget tadi..." /

yah.! Histerisnya telat bang!

"EGP..." :P

Kris kemudian menarik nafas, dan menghembuskan dengan pelan, menetralkan perasaanya yang meluap-luap. Karena baru merasakan lelah, Lelaki tegap itu memilih ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping istrinya yang sudah mendengkur halus. Kris terkekeh pelan. Kemudian menarik tubuh Tao kedalam dekapanya, memebelai surai hitam itu lembut. Reaksi Tao sungguh manis, Baby panda itu menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan Kris. Kembali pulas. Kris memjamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur.

"lumayan, ini akan menjadi lawanmu wahai Rajaku yang mulia. HAHAHAHAHA..."  
Ternyata oh ternyata Chen yang bermaksud membalas dendam kepada Kris karena membohonginya telah merekam semua aktifitas panas kedua insan itu tadi. Seringai yang tak pernah menghiasi wajah sang panglima kebanggaan tanah Two Moons itu kini mengembang dengan sempurna. Langkah Chen meninggalkan jejak-jejak listrik. Sangat bersemangat ne?  
Osh... Apa sih yang direncanakan oleh Panglima itu?

Kris patut waspada nantinya.

Apa seperti itu?

Who knows!

#tepar...

Saya nyerahhh... #lambai-lambai bendera putih.

Ampuni saya,

tidak ada maksud sebenarnya untuk bernista seperti ini, tapi jari saya dengan nista menari di atas keyboard begini. #cipok jari

eh?

Selamat menikmati ne...

Pay... Pay... \(^.^)/


End file.
